


perfect.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Power Imbalance, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: En Dwi checks in on Loki on the, uh, stupid little ship the Ass-guardians call the Ark.He's pleased with what he finds.





	perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Ren: Frostmaster + having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it

Aw, he’s just– Isn’t he just the  _cutest_? 

Little Lo-Lo is sprawled in his bed on the– What are they calling it? The  _Ark_? Ass-guardians are running around all over the place, and it had been, uh, it’d been  _easy_  to slip onto the ship unseen, just to check on his, mmm,  _favourite_  toy. Traitor or not, Loki is– Loki is fun. Loki is different. And run as he might, well. He’s En Dwi’s. 

And the bed,  _gee_ , he’s, uh, he’s really hiding it. It looks like a mattress, even  _feels_  like one if you push it, but En Dwi can see what it  _truly_  is, and it’s hard stone. Just like his  _kitten_.

He doesn’t touch, not this time, not yet - he wants to watch for a few weeks first, wants to see exactly how Loki adjusts to being, uh,  _on his own_. Loki shifts in his sleep, grunting, and En Dwi watches, fascinated, at the twist of his lips and the furrow of his dark eyebrows. 

In his sleep, Loki’s thighs fall open, as if inviting En Dwi in, and it makes him  _smile_. Gee, he’s really– Such a people pleaser, even  _unconsciously_. En Dwi has to stifle a laugh at his own hilarious pun, and he almost misses it - almost, but not quite. 

“Grandmaster,” Loki whispers, and En Dwi  _grins_. This isn’t even– Golly, this isn’t even  _him_. This is Loki’s funny, treacherous little mind, all on its own, and…  _Oh_. Loki’s hips are shifting in his sleep, and En Dwi can see the wetness through the thin sheet, see his little cock twitch through the fabric. “No– Don’t… Stop it.  _Please_. I want…” A moan cuts him off, surprisingly loud, and En Dwi watches hungrily, possessively, as Loki’s body  _tenses_ …

And then goes languid and relaxed on the bed.

 _Perfect_. 

Can you– Ha, can you imagine? Stage a rebellion, jump into the biggest, most treacherous betrayal and  _there_ … There Loki is, still moaning the Grandmaster’s name even in his sleep. En Dwi is imprinted,  _seared,_ into his complicated little brain, and En Dwi delights in it. 

“Wake up, honey,” he murmurs, and when Loki sits up suddenly in bed, wide awake and gasping, wet with his own juices, his own spend… There is no one there. He is quite alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/ask). Requests always open.


End file.
